The start of Lucaya
by AdoringGMW
Summary: Lucas can't choose between Maya or Riley once he hears Maya singing that all changes. Lucaya!


Lucas's POV

Life is just so confusing sometimes why can't you make one decision with no significance something you can never regret or a choice that wouldn't effect you but I guess things just aren't that simple. I like two girls, Yep you guessed it Riley and Maya, I guess I always knew I was attracted to Maya she's everything a guy could want she's beautiful but that's not why I like her she's confident and cool but she has this vulnerability which you just can't overlook. Riley is a lovely girl and she's very preety but looks aren't really important the problem is with Riley it feels like I'm forced to like her, like I don't have a choice and with Maya it just feels kind of natural.

I was wondering around I felt kinda bored and needed some fresh air as I was walking past the ice cream parlour I noticed a familiar building. It was Maya's apartment building I walked towards her window I remembered where it was because of when Farkle and I came here to scare Maya and Riley on Halloween.

The window was wide open considering it is a very warm day. I heard a voice a beautiful voice and a guitar playing that's when I saw Maya...singing! I'm sure that Riley hasn't even heard Maya song before I couldn't recognise the song but it was beautiful.

"Huckleberry what do you think your doing" I hear a girl's voice

"oh I was just watching Maya sing" wait a muinete was that Maya's voice

i could see her face boiling with anger "Oh Maya, um hi I was just... " "spying on me " "Yes i mean no I was just um" damn this girl she makes me nervous. "Look just tell me what you were really doing here" by now all traces of anger on her face were gone now there was this adorabale look of curiosity."well the truth is I was passing by and I came to see you and I overheard you sing and you were amazing Maya I've never heard anyone sing like that your really good at sing and guitar playing and you're good at art too you're really talented". She ducks her head shyly I can see the small blush creeping up to her cheeks.

" you're blushing" I chuckle "no I'm not" she mumbles embarassed "sorry I didint mean to embarrass you or anything" I laugh."For the last time I was not blushing you got that Bucky mc boing boing because I'm not gonna tell you again" "alright alright you weren't blushing I got it" I replied then I realised why I was here in the first place Maya or Riley I'm positive I want to be with Maya. So I'm just gonna come right out and say it."Maya I have feelings for you" "what" she asks confused "I mean I like you". "Lucas what about Riley". Wow she's not angry thank god." Look Maya I don't like Riley I mean she's a great friend but it feels like I'm forced to be with her but honestly with you it feels natural like there's Sparks and i feel happy when I'm around you. I'm pouring my heart out to her I hope I don't get a flat out rejection."no" well there goes my chances of not getting a flat out rejection " but why not" I ask gently" Look Sundance Riley is my best friend and honestly I like you too a lot I thought you were cute since the first day I met you"."okay this made me smile."but Riley is my best friend and I would never hurt her". Wow she's amazing she cares more about her bets friends happiness than her own. "You're amazing you care more about her happiness than your own that's something no one except for your amazing self could do" "thanks Lucas" she replied "yeah thanks Lucas" a voice from the window came. Me and Maya turned our heads and saw non other than Riley...

"Riles how much of that did up you hear" Maya asks "all of it" she replies. Oh no!

" And I think you two should be together" Riley says "what" me and Maya chorus together very confused."look I don't like Lucas anymore that's what I came to tell you Maya I'm too young I don't wanna worry about boys" Riley explained. I just stood there very still waiting to see what happens next "Maya why didint you tell me you like Lucas" Riley asks " because I didint wanna hurt you" " well now you too are gonna be forced together" Riley says cheerfully. Honestly i think Riley developing feelings for Farkle but she won't admit it."you don't have to force us together" Maya says and suddenly she's kissing me!. As soon as we pull back Riley's squealing like mad " finally" I breathe holding Maya close to me.


End file.
